


How Thoughtful

by Toasti



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasti/pseuds/Toasti





	How Thoughtful

It was hard to find a hiding space on the monstrously complex ship. Everything was streamlined and smoothed to perfection, and any groove or indentation was too shallow and obvious. Every single container and cabinet was ruthlessly checked by the resident hard-ass, Peridot. It was clear to Jasper that nothing on this craft was designed for concealment, and that she’d have to get creative. She “accidentally” kicked one of the skittering circle robots, and while it was dazed and unresponsive she roughly hollowed it out to hide her gift inside of it. And even though Peridot found the destroyed annoyance, Jasper knew that she’d never get around to repairing it, let alone find her hidden gift.

After a few cycles of complete boredom, only spiced up with the few rushed conversations she had with Peridot, she finally decided it was time to present her gift to her. Jasper noticed that her current partner was feeling extremely stressed lately, and that she nearly hit a breaking point when a few of the idiotic spherical drones malfunctioned and coated an entire wing with their blue goop. Peridot definitely needed something to brighten her day, so while she was busy scrubbing robo-puke off of the walls Jasper quickly retrieved the spherical container that held her gift and waited for her.

When she saw Peridot again she was wearing her weird expression that was so...Peridot-y. The one that she often wore when she was around her, immediately Jasper could tell that she wasn’t in the best of moods. It was the perfect time to give her her gift, she grinned in anticipation as her crewmate walked past her. She spoke up, “Are you done cleaning up after your little pets?”. Upon hearing Jasper’s booming voice, Peridot stopped to face her.

“Yeah, thanks. I totally didn’t need anyone’s help there by the way.” Well, Jasper thought, at least she isn’t angry over having to clean that stuff up, but she could still be cheered up. After a sharp sigh she seemed to notice the perfectly rounded orb in her burly shipmate’s hands. “Oh no...Did you seriously kick another one? Geez do I have to put bells on them?”

“No no, Perry this is the one from before.” Jasper reassured her, then handed the broken bot to her, “I found something inside it that I think you should look at.” Peridot carefully twisted the robot’s two halves apart, and saw in amongst a little pool of blue fluid a round disk with something written on it.

“To Pairadot. Jasper you misspelled my name”

“I’ve never seen it written before, geez give me some slack”

“Well...What is it? It’s a blank disc...” Asked Peridot, as she let the broken robot slip from her fingers as she examined the DVD.

“See I had this amazing idea Peridot. We don’t really hang out right? We don’t have that much in common, but it doesn’t have to be like that. It’s a video I made showing you some basic workouts, you know nothing too heavy, but still enough so that you can lose your noodle arms and get some muscle on you.” Jasper smiled and flexed, basking in the pride that followed this flawless gift.

“Oh. I don’t know when I’d find the time to watch this Jasper, look at today. I spent six hours jus-” 

“You do like it, right?” Interrupted Jasper, her smile slowly fading as she stared at Peridot.

“O-Of course!” Peridot jumped and smiled, “Just that I’m going to need some help with my duties if I want to work out...”

Jasper laughed and grinned again, “Peridot don’t worry, I got this under control.” She saw her fellow gem’s face brighten and placed her hand on top of her partner’s head, “I can get that blue chick we have in the brig to help you out. She can’t cause that much trouble, not when I’m here to lay out the punishments at least.” Laughing, she patted Peridot’s head a few times then took off down the hall to retrieve their formerly useless captive.

“Oh. Yeah, that’ll work.” Peridot sighed, and as her crewmate ran off to the prison she softly kicked the remains of the drone that lay on the ground, splashing blue gunk over the previously pristine floor.


End file.
